Only A Year Less Than Forever
by filly-foxy
Summary: Her last chance is death... Her only love is gone... She thinks she will just kill herself if no one saves her now... Now who will do it? SessKag R
1. A Spinning Universe

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

The blade was cold, almost as cold as his hand had been, those 5 years ago. When she has lost all hope of being loved. she closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay, the pain fresh like it had only happened yesterday.

Shuddering, the girl took a breath and wondered if what she was doing was right. Then, she remembered eyes, his eyes staring up at her, and her doubt evaporated, like a tiny droplet of water in the middle of the desert.

She thought over the note that she had left for them to find… that told them her feelings and where she could be found.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight I'll miss the winter_

****Dearest Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede

I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you, but I have to end my pain, my suffering, my sorrow. Please don't blame yourselves for what I have done. I made the decision and I will stick by it. My body will be with his.

There is a note for each of you at the bottom. Please tell everyone that I love them from the bottom of my heart and I hope they will understand.

Love….

Kagome

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come Find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears _

Dearest Shippo-chan:

Please don't cry for me. I know you'll miss me, but I just can't live without him. I couldn't smile, laugh, or live life like it was meant to be lived. I have found happiness with the man that I love in death.

Kagome

Miroku:

I know that you had thought that it had been time enough. I remember that you said 'time heals all wounds.' But what happens when the passage of time seems to be standing still. When your days fall into a routine that seems to be endless. All of my days blurred into one. I just keep remembering his eyes staring at me, only me. And waiting for me. And I never told him that I love him.

Kagome

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here _

Sango:

I know that you know what it is like to have to make a life or death decision. But it's so different when the life is your own. I'm happy… I'm letting go.

Never forget me.

Kagome

Shuddering, the girl took a deep breath, and without stopping to think, gently slid the battered and dull Tetsusaiga through her temple and into her brain. The last thing she saw was the universe spinning wildly above her.

Well, there you go. The first chapter. I know that it's really short…. But if you review, I might be nice and update for you. Lol. Just a warning, the title might change.


	2. Being Without You

_Chapter 2_

_Being Without you_

There was a strange wind raging that evening. Sesshoumaru stood at the borders of his domain as the wind blew his silver locks. He could sense something powerful laced within the wind. It smelled of vanilla and roses and pure, uncontrollable power. His eyes widened slightly… "Kagome"

"MIROKU! SANGO! COME QUICK! PLEASE HURRY!" Shippo's voice cut through the trees. The two that he was calling looked at each other, and broke into a run towards the hut. In a few minutes, the pair was standing in front of their home.

Sango called out to Shippo, who came racing out and hurled himself into her arms.

"She's gone! You told me to watch her and now she's gone! And it's my entire fault! All she did was say that she was going to get some wood for the fire, and then I fell asleep, and then she was gone, and there was a note, and I'm afraid that I'll never see her again. She will come back, won't she? Sango?" There was a note of desperation in the young kit's voice.

Sango glanced at Miroku who was staring worriedly into space, then said "I'm not sure Shippo." It broke her heart to see the little kit's eyes boring into hers with so much hope and desperation. "I'm so sorry…" A tear slowly rolled down the kits cheek. A detached part of her noticed and wondered at it… 'I didn't know that demons could cry…'

As Shippo sobbed softly, Miroku hurried into the hut, and cast around for a clue to Kagome's absence. After searching impatiently for what seemed like a decade, he saw the papers on top of her worn yellow bag. He scanned through them quickly, and emerged back into the light of the day, the letter clutched in his hand.

"She's at the tree," where his only words, but, within moments, they were off, running as if a great demon were on their tail.

All I can remember is floating… and sinking… and calling… and I heard my name, spoken with surprise… and an emotion I hadn't heard in so long, I could no longer tell you what it was. A voice, like… but not like… kin, but not kin… and… something else… a note of longing… and…love.

In this time, I suppose there was something gathering around me, swirling in a great vortex of sorrow, pain, and distress. However, at this time… I was numb… with pain and sorrow driving me… lower… lower… into an abyss, one that I never wished to escape from… lower… lower… never let me free… freedom is such a strange thing… when you don't have it, you long to be like a bird… to be able to stretch your wings and fly with no regard for anything else that might be left behind… and when you are free, you hardly ever know what to do with yourself… where to go… what to do…

So I float… down down always down, slowly sinking into sorrow, and listening… for the one that will bring me back. Call me, and I will come. Do with me what you will, and I shall obey. Absolute surrender… Everyone has times that they wish the could do over in their lives… but I wish I had never started… scream, scream, no one to hear… vast empty spaces were there is nothing, the only choice is to sink… down down, to the depths… leave me bleeding, broken… alone. This has always been a theme in me life, to spiral down and down… so eventually the spiral must narrow… break off… reach in… pull me up, call me, I will come… get me out… please.

I guess it's just the price of being without you…

Fin de chapter 2! Weeee

So much angst, so little time.

K, so I know that this is really short, but ill try and make it longer… hopefully

Thanks to luna for bugging me about it!

Review, k chickens?

See you next time!


	3. Wake Me Up

He dashes through the forest, leaping nimbly from branch to branch, and sailing for great lengths through the air.

His luminous golden eyes glow from behind moon bathed silver hair, and his sensitive fingers caressed the hilt of a black sheathed sword. It was his only chance to bring her back now, and he had to go quickly, before there was only a trace of her soul in the Darkness.

Run, Run, before you're gone… he thinks to himself

He really can't explain even to himself why he was doing this... perhaps her eyes struck a note within him, as once a small child who saved him did… the eyes that were once alive and sparkling with being and existence, but now dulled to only mirrors that reflected the bad in the world around her. A memory floats on the edges of his consciousness.

Don't think.

Run

Run

Run

Run

Run

It was silent, disturbed only by Shippo's muffled sobbing. Sango and Miroku stood over her, not saying anything, just looking… numb.

They didn't know how long they stood there for… long enough for Kaede to come looking for them… then be shocked into silence along with them. Long enough for Shippo to have sobbed himself to sleep on Sango's shoulder. Long enough for the sun to start going down on them. And then he arrived... a terror out of all their worst nightmares, singing a steel song, with his blood sword… the other sheathed at his side. They were caught weaponless and in shock. He fought to wound only, not kill… and within seconds they were all down, unconscious on the ground, bleeding weakly from several small wounds…

Finally he stood over the prostrate body, and, sheathing the blood sword, let out a sigh. He picked up the body, leaving the untouchable death sword on the ground. He gathered himself, and then leaped into the moon-lit sky.

He floated down from the sky… gently touching down, hair spun silver in the moonlight, fluttering behind him. He laid her down on the ground, and stepped back to look at the work of art before him. The blood in her hair had dried, and become pink in the moonlight. He slowly pulled out the death sword, the sword that sang the soul-song, the broken heart song. The first song… the last song… the life song… the only song.

He narrows his eyes, looking for the soul eaters. (A/N: not quite sure what these are called, you know, the little imp things that crawl all over the dead persons body… tell me if you know what this is! thx!) Her body crawls with them. She has fallen too deep… too deep for the sword, but not quite deep enough that she could never return. There was only one way now. The blood offering. He didn't know what demon blood would do to her, but he was willing to try. Anything for her.

He shoves the soul- sword into the ground, opens his wrist with the blade, and pries open her mouth, letting blood flow into her it. The blood flows easily down the throat, and to the heart. Stepping back quickly, he grabs the sword, and slice at the soul- eaters. Again. And again. And again.


	4. Blood and Tears

Blood and Tears

A searing pain in his shoulder. An echoing scream in his head. A sudden flare of an aura. Tears. Tears. Tears, blood and tears. Tears and blood and confusion and blood and hurt and tears. Lost. Confused. Call me and I will come. Call my name.

"Fanta." He said, fangs clenched together against the pain. Can't breathe from the pain. Mustn't breathe the pure, raw power that swirled around him in a vortex of pain.

Her eyes open. Red. Red. Red. Blood and tears.

"Call my name."

"Avalon."

"Call my name."

"Shine-hặe."

"CALL MY NAME."

"Immortal Beloved." Barely above a whisper now.

"CALL MY NAME."

"Twilight."

"Call my name."

"Aria."

"Call."

"Kagome."

The lives they had.

The lives they would have.

The identities she would wear in the eternities to come.

The ones she had worn.

They had played this out before, this endless role.

Undying love.

He always found her.

He always loved her.

Blood, tears, sweat, hurt. He paid it like it was as endless as the ocean.

She screams.

A seemingly never ending dance.

Seven loves.

Seven names.

Endless power.

Endless love.

This was their seventh dance.

The seventh chance.

The last.

Soulmates.

A curse.

And a blessing.

This is the last.

Then they will be placed among the stars.

To dance the dance forever.

And ever.

And ever.

No more price to pay.

No more tears to shed.

No more blood to loose.

No more hurt to feel.

In the sky forever.

To be loved forever would be a very great thing.

The red becomes blue.

The power disappeared into her body.

The hair settled around her head in a halo of red and silver.

The screaming stops.

There is hope.

The last sliver of light slips over the horizon.

She inhales the first breath of night air.

She collapses, already asleep.

Her pale skin, now, porcelain.

Her dark raven hair, now silver with the bloody streaks in them and tipped black.

Her previously unmarred skin, striped as a demons' and with archaic markings scattered across her body. He was sure that he knew once what they meant, but it was slipping away from him just as the sun had slipped through the fingers of the horizon only a moment before.

She stirs.

He moves towards her.

She rises.

They raise their hands to touch the half moon, identical, on the other's forhead.

She could barely feel his two fingers on her skin.

Her eyes slid back into her head and her knees buckled and she collapsed.

His eyes closed and the world went out into blackness.

"When they wake they will know not," the wind whispers to the sky.

"That is the way that he would want it," says the ancient moon.

The wind sighs through the primeval trees.

The moon continues her journey through the velvet sky.

No one is around but the animals and the gods and the demons in the clearing.

Time is suspended.

For now, all is still.

Wow, I have a lot of free time on my hands. I actually typed up two of these in a day and a half! I hope the spacing is fixed for this…. I hope .

Lol!

R&R! thx!


End file.
